1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in hitch connections for trailers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a swivel connection for trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycles and other small vehicles for transportation has become increasingly popular in recent times, both for economy in light of the higher costs of fuel, and for pleasure. As the use of these vehicles has increased, there has been the development of relatively small trailers adapted to be towed behind a motorcycle, or other small vehicles. Problems occur when these trailers are being towed behind a motorcycle in that as the cycle tilts from a substantially vertical or upright position during travel along the highway, the trailer tilts simultaneously therewith. This is a great disadvantage, particularly in the event the cycle actually turns completely away from a vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation since the trailer is turned over simultaneously therewith, frequently causing damage to the trailer and its contents. There have been attempts to overcome this problem as shown in the Utterback U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,278, issued Nov. 12, 1940, and entitled "Trailer Hitch;" Flynn et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,619, issued Feb. 10, 1942, and entitled "Tractor and Rudder Hitch;" Tourneau U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,407, issued Feb. 22, 1944, and entitled "Universal Tractor Hitch;" Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,362, issued July 23, 1946, and entitled "Trailer Hitch;" Chaffin U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,383, issued Feb. 3, 1948, and entitled "Trailer Hitch;38 Jones U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,436, issued Aug. 31, 1948, and entitled "Trailer Hitch;" Hurd U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,315, issued Mar. 15, 1949, and entitled "Swivel Draft Bar for Tractors and the Like;" Hollis U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,030, issued Jan. 27, 1959, and entitled "Equipment Hitch for Vehicles;" Arbaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,846, issued Mar. 30, 1965, and entitled "Trailer Hitch;" Hallam U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,105, issued Feb. 13, 1973, and entitled "Grading Attachment for a Vehicle;" Flegel U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,164, issued Oct. 22, 1974, and entitled "Bicycle Cart Connector;" and the Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,966, issued Mar. 10, 1981, and entitled "Arrangement for Coupling Vehicles."
The Hollis patent shows a swivel connector at the hitch member and includes a bar connected with the support bracket adapted to be secured to the towing vehicle, and a sleeve connected with the trailer portion. The bar is freely rotatable with respect to the sleeve, thus isolating vertical displacement of the towing vehicle from the trailing vehicle. The LeTourneau hitch provides for universal connection between the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle, and the Utterback trailer hitch also provides for isolation between the towing vehicle and trailer in both a horizontal plane and a vertical plane. These references, however, are related to a particular hitch construction and are not designed for use in combination with a motorcycle, or the like, and are not efficiently applicable to such an environment. The Flegal patent is directed to a cart adapted to be towed by a bicycle, the cart being constructed in such a manner that it may be "knocked down" and readily reassembled. The tow bar permits rotation about three axes relative to the bicycle, but the apparatus is not of a practical construction to be applied to a trailer towing motorcycle. The remaining references are directed toward hitch constructions which are not designed nor applicable for the towing of a trailer behind a motorcycle, and as a result are not practical for use in combination with a motorcycle or other small vehicle.